The Crest of Love
by CherrygirlUK19
Summary: What if your crest was trying to tell you something? And it stopped you from making a big mistake in your life? Sora is about to find out just that. TAIORA


_Hey, CherrygirlUK here with a new story! It's only a one-shot Taiora. I thought I'd take a bash at something different than my usual work with Digimon 2.5. It might suck heh you never know. Anyway the idea came from my friend Christina who had a dream about this. She gave me permission to do it asa story. I changed it a bit though, in her dream it was set straight after the battle with MaloMyotismon and it was in the Digital World. _

_Anyway, enoughfrom me. I'll let you read it and see what you think _

* * *

**_.:The Crest of Love:._**

It was a bright Sunday afternoon and fifteen year old Sora Takenouchi was walking through Odaiba Park with her Digimon partner, Biyomon. She was on her way to meet her boyfriend, Matt Ishida.

He was currently finishing his rehearsal with is band and had promised to take his girlfriend out for a lunch date afterwards. But as she walked through the park, something was plaguing her mind...

It had been exactly a month since the defeat of MaloMyotismon and yet, during that time and throughout the past month, her digivice had been dead. It seemed like every bit of life from it had been drained out.

She sighed quietly. This problem had been bugging her a lot lately. She couldn't understand why it was happening. 

She couldn't be happier. Her relationship with Matt was growing stronger and there had been nothing but peace in the Digital World... but somehow something didn't feel right. She didn't know what it was, and maybe it was the answer to why her digivice wasn't reacting.

It had been affecting Biyomon too. Ever since around Christmas time she had been having trouble digivolving, and as time went on, the ability to reach her champion level was becoming more of a struggle every time.

Sora sighed and placed her dull digivice back in her pocket. _"What's wrong with that stupid thing?" _she thought to herself.

She hadn't mentioned it to anyone else. She didn't want them to worry. The others were enjoying they're now free time and she didn't want to burden them with more problems. They had just won the most intense battle of their life.

"_I can't let it get to me... I don't want Matt to worry about me."_

The bearer of Love slowly came to a stop and suddenly gasped, clutching her chest. There was that pain again. It wasn't a sharp pain, more like a dull ache. It had been happening quite a lot lately, and like her digivice, she had no idea why.

Biyomon looked up at her partner. "Are you okay?" she asked.

Sora rubbed her chest as the pain slowly decreased before completely going. She was contemplating about telling her mother and going to see a doctor. If it was her heart, it could be something serious... but that just scared her.

She put on a fake smile. "Yeah, I'm fine. Nothing to worry about."

Not only that, she hadn't been feeling much like herself lately. Most days she felt emotionally and physically drained. She didn't feel like she was as strong as she used to be. Something was up, and she needed to find out what before something happened.

As the two friends headed into the quieter part of the park, Sora spotted a familiar busy-haired teen beside a park bench. He was kicking his soccer ball up and down.

Sora smiled and walked up to her best friend, who she hadn't seen in a while. "Hey Tai." She greeted.

Tai jumped a little as he had not heard her approach. He looked up stuttering a little and allowed the soccer ball to fall to the ground. "Uhh... hey Sor'"

Sora felt a warm feeling wash over her body as he called her by the nickname he had created for her when they were little. She glanced around to see no sign of his Digimon partner. "What're you doing out here alone? Isn't Agumon with you?" she asked.

Tai looked down at his soccer ball and moved it a little with his feet. "I just wanted some time alone." He simply replied. "Where you going?" he asked, trying to avert the conversation from him.

"I'm meeting Matt. He's just wrapping up his rehearsal then he's taking me out for a lunch date." She smiled with a little giggle. "He's gonna surprise me."

Tai didn't even crack a smile. He wished he hadn't asked her now. Deep down, he felt jealous whenever Sora mentioned how great Matt was.

"Oh..." he muttered a little disheartened. "Have fun with Mr Rock star." He said a little spitefully as he kicked his soccer ball a bit effortlessly. He didn't mean for it to come out that mean, it just did.

Sora stared at her best friend a little shocked at the tone of his voice. "Why can't you be happy for me Tai?" She asked a little hurt. "What's wrong with you lately?"

"Isn't it obvious!" Tai suddenly snapped. He then sighed. "You wouldn't understand anyway." He muttered before he picked up his soccer ball.

"How can I understand if you don't talk to me!" Sora cried. "We used to talk about anything with each other but lately it feels like we're drifting apart."

"You've clearly made your choice."

"What? Tai-"

"Clearly Matt is the most important man in your life right now. So why don't you go cry your heart out to him!" Tai turned and began to walk away.

Tears began to well up in Sora's eyes as she watched her best friend walk away from her. "You can be so spiteful sometimes Taichi Kamiya!" she blurted out. Her breathing was becoming more laboured and heavy.

Those words ripped through his heart like a knife. He clenched his fists trying to control the tears that were starting to appear in his eyes. His heart ached every time he thought of Sora being with Matt instead of him. He knew he had to be happy for her, but he loved her so much it was just so hard to do sometimes when she was with someone else.

Without saying another word, He walked away, not even looking back.

The tears wouldn't stop falling down Sora's face as he walked away from her. She choked back on a sob as she collapsed her knees, completely breaking down. Had she just lost her best friend over a petty argument?

* * *

Sora opened the door and stumbled into her empty apartment, as her mother was still working. Her eyes were red and a little puffy from the amount of crying she had done. She hadn't bothered to meet Matt and he was probably wondering where she was right now.

Biyomon closed the door behind them and looked worryingly up at her human partner. "Sora..." she began.

"Please Biyomon..." Sora murmured. "I just want to be alone..." she released another sob as she began to head for her room.

And that's when it started to happen. Her chest was aching so much now she felt like she could hardly breathe. Her breaths become more laboured as she slowly lifted a hand up and rubbed her chest.

She staggered a little as she slowly came to a stop outside her bedroom door. She began to panic. What was happening to her? Her vision was going blurry and she could hardly see what was in front of her. With one final gasp she managed to get out "B-Biyomon..." before everything went black and she collapsed to the ground.

"Sora!" Biyomon screamed rushing to her partner's aid.

* * *

Tai came to a sudden stop just outside his apartment complex. Since his little fight with Sora, he had walked none stop from the park, took a little detour around the city before ending up back here. He looked up at where his apartment was situated on one of the higher floors.

He couldn't go up there just yet. His sister was home. And if she saw the way he looked right now she would know instantly something was wrong and would not stop bugging him about it until he told her what happened. 

"_She probably hates me now... wouldn't blame her if she did." _He slumped down onto an empty bench and just sat there deep in thought. He couldn't believe he had just done that. He had let his emotions take over and was horrible to his best friend.

She didn't deserve to be talked to like that. She hadn't done anything wrong to him... except for love someone else. But deep down Tai knew he could never blame her for that. It was just part of life. He knew on that day just before Christmas that there was a chance she'd turn him down because she loved someone else.

Unfortunately for him, that was the case.

"_Whatever made me think she'd be interested in someone like me? I'm just her best friend... and that's all I'll ever be." _

* * *

Toshiko was rushing down the hospital corridor glancing at each door she passed, looking for her daughter's hospital room. Arriving at room 201, she took no hesitation in opening the door and heading straight for her daughter who lay motionless on the hospital bed.

Matt and Biyomon were already, sat beside her.

Toshiko sat down in the chair opposite and took her daughter's hand. "Thanks for calling me Matt." She said, glancing at him for a quick second.

"I called Tai too. He should be here any minute." Matt replied unaware of the argument that had happened earlier.

Toshiko nodded and continued to stare at her unconscious daughter. "Oh god Sora... what have you done to yourself?" She murmured.

The door quietly opened and Tai walked in followed by Agumon. He lingered by the doorway watching Matt hold his best friend's hand. His heart ached knowing Sora would probably want Matt by her side rather than him.

Toshiko, Matt nor Biyomon had noticed the bearer of Courage enter the room. His presence wasn't noticed until Kari came up behind him with TK.

She gasped and placed a hand over her mouth. "What's wrong with her?" she asked, walking past her brother and towards where Sora lay.

"I don't know. She just collapsed clutching her chest." Biyomon murmured.

Matt looked up. "The doctor says it could be something to do with her heart." He added sadly.

"Her heart? I didn't know she had a heart problem." Agumon stated.

Biyomon sighed. "She's been acting a little strange recently. It's hard to explain. I've caught her clutching her chest a few times. At first I thought it was indigestion or something but when I asked her what was the matter she told me it was nothing." She explained.

"Why didn't she tell us?" Toshiko sobbed a little.

"Also, this may not have anything to do with this, but lately I've been finding it harder to digivolve. It started around Christmas time and ever since I've found it more of a struggle every time." Biyomon added.

Puzzled, Matt leaned forward and fished out her digivice from her pocket. As he did Sora's skin began to turn pale as the skin usually does when a person has died. He looked at the device. It was dead. There was no sign of life in it. The screen was completely black.

Biyomon slouched down in her seat. "I feel so weak..."

"What's going on here?" TK asked before glancing to his brother. "Matt?"

Matt gulped. "I... I have no idea..." he admitted.

Tai backed up a little as his brown eyes fell down upon the fallen bearer of Love. He always thought of himself as a strong person. But as he stared at the love of his life laying there so frail and helpless... he felt so weak and useless.

As the others huddled around their unconscious friend, Tai ended up at the back of the room, like an outsider. He couldn't take his eyes off his best friend until she was blocked from his view by the others.

Kari stared down at the frail Sora. "What can we do?" she murmured. "She looks like she's about to die..."

Sora's skin had now turned a deathly pale colour and was cold to the touch. Whatever had stuck her had happened so fast it seemed unreal.

"Whatever it is it's affecting Biyomon too!" TK commented, pointing at the bird Digimon.

She was starting to glow, like a street lamp that was flickering on and off. She let out a weakened moan before she began to shrink back to Yokomon.

"This is bad." Matt muttered under his breath.

Kari stared at the girl she always thought of as the big sister she never had. She had never seen Sora this weakened before. She was usually strong and determined... just like her brother. Speaking of which, he was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey where did Tai go?" she asked, scouting the room. But there was no sign of him.

TK looked around. "Agumon's gone too. Where did they go?"

* * *

"Tai, where are you going?" Agumon asked as he tried to catch up to his human partner.

Tai continued walking, not even bothering to look back at Agumon. "I can't stay there." He simply replied as he walked down the corridor.

"Why?" his Digimon questioned. "Sora's sick. She needs you right now."

"No she doesn't. She needs Matt." Tai murmured. He came to a stop, with his head hung down.

"But you're her best friend. She needs you as much as she needs Matt."

"Matt is the most important guy in her life now... not me." It was hard for him to admit, but he knew deep down it was true. "Besides, I don't think I can stay there and see her like that. She's sick and I can't do anything... and somehow, I feel like it's my fault... I feel useless." His voice was beginning to crack a little.

"Then let's go back there and find a way to help her!" Agumon exclaimed.

Tai closed his eyes, a single tear escaping his eye. "I... I can't." He whispered.

Agumon looked up at his partner surprised. "Whatever happened to the Tai I knew? The one that's courageous and would do whatever it would take to save the ones he cared about?"

Tai opened his eyes and stared up at the ceiling above him. That part of him had gone on that fateful day just before Christmas. Sure he had acted basically the same when he was around his friends, but it was just an act. 

He didn't want Sora thinking her choice was killing him inside. So he put on his best act when he was with the others, which he had almost let slip earlier that day. But when he was alone it tore him apart to think the girl that he loved and cherished was with another guy. 

Especially when that other guy was one of his friends, Matt Ishida.

Agumon stood there silent, waiting for an answer.

"I'm sorry Agumon..." Tai finally spoke barely above a whisper. "I... I just can't!" he cried before walking off quickly, leaving his Digimon partner alone in the corridor...

* * *

Yokomon had now digivolved back to her baby form, Nyokimon. Everyone was silent in the room, all their eyes on Sora. The only sound was the slow beeping of the heart monitor.

The door opened up, creaking a little as it did, and a doctor walked in dressed in a white lab coat and carrying a clip board.

Toshiko immediately got to her feet, turning to face him. "Doctor, have you found out what is wrong with my daughter yet?" she demanded.

The doctor shook his head sadly. "I'm sorry but we're still trying to figure that out."

Kari, who was sat at the edge of the bed, looked up at the oldish man as he walked over to the heart monitor. "Haven't you got any ideas?"

"All we know is that something is affecting her heart. And until we know what that is, we can't treat her. Giving her the wrong treatment could be fatal." He explained.

Toshiko sunk back down in her seat with her head in her hands. 

The doctor jotted a few things down on his clip board. "As soon as there are any updates, I'll let you know." He spoke softly. He clipped the board to the end of the bed before exiting the room quietly.

All their eyes averted from the door and fell upon Sora. She was visibly shaking a little as whatever she had caught, was tearing through her body...

_Where am I? Everywhere is so dark... and cold. I feel so alone. Where is everyone? Where's Biyomon? And Matt?_

_Argh... there's that pain in my chest again... But now it's all over my body... I feel so weak right now. What is wrong with me?_

_But where am I? Is this a dream? I don't remember much... all I remember is that horrible pain in my chest before I collapsed and Biyomon was running towards me... then everything went dark..._

_What brought this on? Could it have been a panic attack or something due to that argument with Tai?_

_Tai... my best friend..._

_Best friend... I don't know if that's true anymore. We haven't been as close as we used to since I started seeing Matt. Oww... the pain's back. Wait... It comes every time I mention or even think about Matt... But why?_

_**Because you've been lying to yourself.**_

_What? Who said that?_

_**Listen to your heart... and more importantly, your crest. They're both trying to tell you something.**_

_Trying to tell me what? What's my crest and heart trying to tell me?_

_**Didn't you see all the signs? You heart was warning you that you were making a big mistake.**_

_Wait, you mean those pains in my chest? They were trying to tell me something?_

_**Even your digivice not working wasn't enough to make you see sense. **_

_How was I supposed to know that? I just thought my digivice was broken or something._

_**You're crest is the crest of love.**_

_And? _

_**You're crest is linked with your digivice. So answer this, who do you love?**_

_What? I love my family, Biyomon, my friends... and Matt. What is it I'm supposedly lying to myself about?_

_**You need to figure that one out yourself. Just follow your heart.**_

_My heart? What are you talking about? I love Matt... Don't I?_

_Hello? ... Ah great, alone again..._

_Whoever that was wasn't making much sense. Have I really been lying to myself? I love Matt... But why when I say that, do I feel so empty? Loving someone is supposed to be a special and warm feeling, yet when I think of him, it doesn't seem to feel right._

_Sure, he's a rock star and is one of the most good looking and popular guys in school... but somehow that isn't enough for me. A relationship isn't just about popularity and good looks._

_Then there's Tai..._

_Why is it every time I say or even think his name I melt completely? Probably because he's sweet, caring, funny... not to mention he's always been there for me since I can remember. I feel so safe and happy when I'm with him..._

_Wait..._

_Could that be it? Do I love Tai?_

_Just the mention of his name puts butterflies in my stomach and makes my heart beat so fast it's unreal. A completely different feeling to when I think of Matt... Tai cares deeply for me and does whatever he can to help and make me feel better when I'm down... No wonder he's been acting the way he has..._

_I just have to think of him and I get this warm, special feeling in my heart, just like love is supposed to be..._

_That must be it then... I think I love Tai... No wait... I don't think, I know! I DO love Tai!_

Suddenly a burst of light erupted from her chest and the symbol of her crest emerged from underneath her shirt...

_My crest... wait... that feeling in my heart... that pain has gone. I feel so much stronger now than I did before. I feel like my old self, which I haven't in a long time... was that all it was? Did I just need to admit I loved Tai all this time? _

_Was me lying to myself thinking I loved Matt weakening me physically and emotionally? Then again, my crest is the crest of love. If I was lying to myself about something like that, of course it would be affected. It is my trait after all. No wonder it affected my digivice and Biyomon._

Nyokimon suddenly perked up. She stood up straight as her body began to glow. She grew in size and turned into Yokomon before finally digivolving back to her rookie form, Biyomon. 

"W-what's going on?" the bird Digimon stuttered a little as she checked herself over. "Why do I feel so much stronger now?"

Sora stirred ever so slightly, alerting everyone's attention. A small moan escaped her lips as her ruby eyes slowly opened. Her vision was blurred at first, but once it cleared she saw Matt, Kari, TK, Biyomon and her mother huddled around her.

"Sora... sweetie are you okay?" she heard her mother ask softly.

Sora looked over the group once more. She had already guessed she was in a hospital. She could hear the familiar beep of a heart monitor. But where was Tai? Did no one tell him what had happened? "W-where's Tai?" she croaked. 

Matt took hold of her hand, but didn't notice she flinched as he touched her. "He left." He said a little spitefulness in his voice. "But you don't need to worry about him; you're more important right now."

Sora managed to sit up right. She was still wearing the clothes she put on this morning. Her top was just unbuttoned so the doctors could hook her to the heart monitor.

"Sora, what're you doing?" Toshiko questioned her daughter as she watched her carefully take off the pads that were on her chest.

Sora buttoned up her shirt. "I'm sorry Mom. But I need to find Tai." She removed the covers from herself and swung her legs off the side of the bed.

"You will do no such thing!" Toshiko scolded. "You're sick Sora! You need to stay here until you're better."

The bearer of love stood up from the bed and put her shoes on that lay on the floor. She took out her digivice from her pocket and studied it. It was now restored back to full power. "I am better Mom."

Matt gawped as his girlfriend began to head for the door. He hurried over and grabbed her arm. "Sora, you were very sick moments ago. You can't go running off looking for him. What if you collapse again?"

Sora shrugged his grip off her. "No... Matt... You don't understand."

"You're right. I don't understand why you're so concerned about Tai all of a sudden. He clearly doesn't care about you; otherwise he'd be here right now!" Matt exclaimed.

"Matt I'm sorry... but this was a mistake, my heart and crest told me so... I'm... so sorry, I need to go!" she turned on her heel and darted out of the room before anyone had chance to say anything.

She ran as fast as she could down the corridor. She felt so much better and stronger now, like a new life had been breathed into her.

She didn't care the looks she got from patients, nurses and doctors as she flew past them. Upon reaching the main entrance of the hospital, she ran in the direction her heart was leading her...

* * *

Tai had ended up at the park once more. He was sat on a wooden bench, completely alone. No one else could be seen around the area. The bearer of courage sighed as he clutched his digivice in his hand.

He felt a pain of guilt in his heart as he thought about Sora, laying there. _"You're such a coward." _He thought to himself as he stared down at his digivice. _"I should have never left Sora like that...Some best friend I am... I don't deserve the crest of courage..."_

"Argh!" Tai cried out frustrated as he threw his digivice to the ground before putting his head in his hands. It bounced a little before coming to a stop in front of someone who had snuck up on him quietly.

Sora quietly bent down and picked it up. She took one step closer. "Tai..." she said barely above a whisper.

Tai's head jolted up in surprise at the sound of her angelic voice. "S-Sora..." he stuttered a little in shock, as his eyes locked on her. "Y-you're okay... what happened? Shouldn't you be in the hospital?"

Sora smiled a little. "It's nothing to worry about. I'm better now. Just my heart and crest giving me a wakeup call."

"Huh?" Tai gave her a blank look.

"Tai..." She began, with a sigh. "I don't love Matt. I never truly have. I've been lying to myself all this time. He took some interest in me just before Christmas so I forced myself to believe that I loved him back... that's when you caught me going back stage at his concert. I was confused and stubborn. I should have never turned you down like that. I should have listened to my heart then... but I didn't."

Tai gulped. "So... what are you saying?" he asked quietly.

Sora smiled warmly and took another step closer, gazing into his eyes. "I'm saying... if that date is still available..." she giggled.

Tai completely melted when he heard that laugh. It was one of the many things he loved about her. "You... you mean...?" he trailed off.

Sora's smile grew as she said those four words Tai thought he would never hear from her; "I love you Tai."

Tai froze. Was this for real? Or was he dreaming? Sora Takenouchi, the girl of his dreams, was standing there confessing her love for him. He seemed to have lost his voice all of a sudden as he continued to stare into her ruby eyes.

"But..." Sora spoke up. "If you're mad at me, I understand. I hurt you that day. And I was being too stubborn and blind to notice." she said sadly. She turned, about to leave, taking the silence he was giving her as not a good sign.

Tai snapped out of his trance and grabbed her arm, stopping her from leaving. "Sora wait..."

She turned back to face him. He was smiling warmly at her.

"Nothing could be further from the truth. I love you Sora, and I always will. And I'm sorry for the way I talked to you earlier today. You didn't deserve that. I was being a jerk." He let go of her arm. "I just never thought I'd hear you say you love me, that's all." He then added jokingly; "Hell, I'm still waiting to wake up and find myself back in my room."

Sora smiled as she leaned forward. "Then maybe this will bring you out of dreamland." She whispered before leaning further in, kissing him softly.

Their lips met and Tai melted completely. His heart was pounding as Sora wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him even closer. He closed his eyes, enjoying the moment that he never thought would happen in a million years. He slowly lifted his arms up, and let them rest around her waist.

After what seemed like an eternity, the two teens pulled out of the kiss catching their breath, still with their arms wrapped around each other. Their noses were almost touching as they smiled.

Sora giggled and pecked his nose. "I love you."

Tai smiled, wrapping his arms around her waist, not wanting to let go. "I love you too."

They then shared their second kiss, forgetting about everything around the completely as they entered their own little world. They both knew this was gonna be the start of a long, happy relationship.

**_The end._**

* * *

So what do you think? Does it suck? ;

I enjoyed writing this. So if it is crap, it's not all bad. It kept me busy when I was bored hehe! Please tell me what you think though!  
R&R


End file.
